Of Babies, Bullies and Breakdowns
by Sparkle Girl
Summary: Future!Fic. Being a parent is the best thing that happened to Blaine, but what would he give for five minutes to himself. Also there is something wrong with his oldest son and Blaine is going to figure out what. Sequel to Of Mischief, Mayhem and Mess.


Title: Of Babies, Bullies and Breakdowns.

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine, with mentions of Rachel/Puck

Summary: Future!Fic. Being a parent is the best thing that happened to Blaine, but what would he give for five minutes to himself.

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: None of the Characters, except my OC's, belong to me.

Authors Note: This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

This is part four in a series, you can find previous parts here

Knowing how to comfort someone you care about is a complicated thing, borne from a desire to make the other person feel better and knowledge from experience of what works and what doesn't. Normally, Blaine would consider himself pretty well versed in how to comfort his family, but right now, he'd never felt more out of his depth. He had a toddler who was ill, and wouldn't let him leave her side for longer than a split second and every time he tried, she cried. His oldest was heartbroken because his best friend wouldn't talk to him, and his middle baby was having a sleepover with her two best friends. Normally this would be a problem but not an insurmountable one, but for the past fortnight, Kurt had been working practically 24 hours a day to meet a deadline, which left Blaine trying to do all of this by himself. He was surrounded by kids, the house was a mess, he was exhausted and all he wanted was five minutes peace without the threat of calamity, cranky toddlers or dramas. The seat dipped low as Nate dropped down into the seat next to him and sighed. At the sigh, Blaine looked over at his eldest. At nine, Nate was small for his age, and looked so much like Blaine it was looking at pictures of him as a kid. Except that his normally bright hazel eyes were dull, his hair a tangled mess and he looked thoroughly miserable. Nate looked up at him and sighed again, and there was so much misery in his hazel eyes, Blaine felt his heart clench. "Nate, do you want me to phone Rachel and Noah and see if one of them will bring Maya over and you two can talk?" Nate shook his head firmly, looking sad but determined.

"No. Maya said she was never talking to me again and she ignored me at recess." Nate said, and Blaine held back a groan, because to Nate, recess was sacred time for the two best friends to hang out since they weren't in the same class during school time. He sighed, and then gave a sulky shrug. "If she doesn't want to talk to me I don't want to talk to her." Blaine took a deep breath, looking down at Olivia who was sitting on his lap and for the minute, seemed to have dozed off. Holding his breath Blaine transferred her to the pillow next to him and scooped up Nate, pulling him into his lap and into a sideways hug and he squeezed him tight, then pulled back looking down. "Now, buddy, I know you and Maya, and you've never fought before so how's about you tell me all about this fight…" His sentence was interrupted by a crash and a squeal. Blaine eyed Nate. "Two minutes, buddy. I promise. Let me quickly go see what's going on, and then I'll be right back. Can you watch Livvy for me until I get back?" Nate nodded and moved closer to the sleeping toddler, gently stroking her back.

Blaine took a deep breath and went to see what disaster his normally well behaved four year old had gotten into. Walking down the hall to the playroom, Blaine mentally slapped himself upside the head. Whoever thought it was a good idea for him to have five under 9 in his house he will never know. Add in the mixture of personalities of the kids and it's like just a waiting game.

"Megan, Avery, Eden, get your butts back in here." He called and the three of them came out of the bathroom, all looking varying degrees of guilty. "What were you told about playing in here?" Eden looked up at him, her brown eyes wide.

"We're sorry, Uncle Blay." She said, looking sadly up at him, but Blaine was far from fooled. Eden Puckerman was the middle child of Noah and Rachel and she was Rachel down to a T. Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, petite and a full tilt diva at five years old, Eden looked like butter wouldn't melt but was fully capable of pitching a fit at the slightest provocation. On the other hand, Ave was looking guilty and Blaine knew that was genuine. Avery Puckerman was every inch his fathers son. He was big for his age, and had big hazel eyes, brown hair and a wide smile and at four, was the most chilled out and easy going kid Blaine had ever met. He and Megan were the same age and best friends, just like their older siblings Maya and Nate, who had been best friends since Nate's birth, this latest fight non-withstanding. Blaine looked at Megan who was looking at him, her blue eyes wide and a sad look on her face. He felt himself soften slightly but then looked around at the chaos in the room and shook his head, weariness pulling him.

"Nope, sorry doesn't cut, not with me. Not right now. You were told you could play in here if you didn't create chaos. This is chaos. I've told you twice you need to keep the noise down because Olivia is trying to sleep and she's ill. You are now on you're last warning guys." He said sternly looking each of the kids in the eye to reinforce the seriousness. "I want you to clean this up for me okay? Or its time outs for the three of you. Am I making myself clear?" They all nodded suitably wide eyed, and Blaine smiled gently, softening his tone of voice. "I'll be back in five minutes to check on you. And put stuff away nicely please."

Blaine walked back down the corridor and sat down next to Nate, who was quietly watching cartoons, with the sound turned down low so he wouldn't wake up his sister. Nate looked up at his dad. "Did they wreck the playroom?" he asked with a brief smile and Blaine shook his head.

"Not quite, they're in there tidying. Did you want to go hang with them?" Nate shook his head, eyes fixed on the screen.

"No. They're annoying." Blaine looked at Nate, that wasn't like him either; normally he was happy playing with his siblings and friends.

"Excuse me, wasn't that you who were playing with them earlier this afternoon?" Nate just shrugged. Blaine knew that they had to talk, but it was past time Olivia was in bed.

"Can you do me a favour buddy? I need to put Olivia to bed. Then we can talk. Can you please go oversee them tidying for five minutes, and I'll come take back over." Blaine looked at Nate. "I know with you being the oldest, you've been asked for help a lot this past few days and you've done a great job. I appreciate the help when Papa's so busy." Nate nodded, and then with a small sigh, he walked off down the hall, and Blaine could almost see the thunder cloud over his head. There was something else going on right now, but he'd have to talk to Nate to figure it out.

He was just heading for the stairs with Livvy carefully cradled in his arms, so she wouldn't wake up, when the doorbell rang, causing her to raise her head of his shoulder with a plaintive wail. Blaine mentally swore, then redirected to the front door. He opened the door to see Rachel stood there. He opened the door wider and smiled, though it was weak. "Come in, come in." He said and Rachel walked in, closing the door behind her, and then coming over to lay a kiss on his check. "What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, feeling immensely relieved but also completely exhausted, and to be honest, really not up to entertaining right now, even if it was one of his closest friends.

Rachel laughed at, he was assuming, the confused look on his face. "I know you've had a busy few days and I figured I could help you out because of Livvy not being well, so I'm here to take the kids home. Megan can come too, if she wants and have a sleepover." Blaine looked at Rachel feeling confused, but slightly hopeful.

"I thought it was the plan that we'd have the kids tonight and you guys were next weekend." Rachel let out a sigh as Blaine rocked Livvy back and forth, her breathing starting to slow again now she was in his arms and things were relatively quiet.

"It was but Maya told us that she and Nate had a fight." Rachel looked at him and he nodded. "That's not like them, but she also said that Nate was really upset about something before the fight, and she is worried about him." Blaine frowned, looking back down toward the playroom.

"Yeah, I've noticed the past couple of days, but he doesn't seem to want to talk about it, it seems worse tonight, so I'm planning on talking to him later. Right now, Nate's overseeing the monsters tidying the playroom, they've all had dinner and my plan was to put Livvy to bed, and then tackle Nate." Rachel looked down at the sleeping toddler cradled in his arms.

"How's she doing?" Blaine sighed. When they'd adopted Olivia they'd known that taking on a third kid would be hard, but Livvy was a sickly baby constantly going from ear infection, to cold, to not sleeping at night and they couldn't find a reason for it. To avoid hefty childcare bills for her, Blaine had cut his hours down as a music teacher, and it was fine, they were still comfortable and Blaine was fine with being the stay at home dad, at least until she started kindergarten then he'd go back to full time.

"She's okay. Her fever is gone, but she's still feeling clingy, and cries if I put her down or move more than five feet from her." Rachel nodded.

"We went through a stage like that with Eden. She just seemed to not want to be by herself, so I ended up just putting her in our bed until she fell asleep then transferring her then." Blaine nodded. He was so exhausted he was planning on that anyway, just for tonight. "I'll round up the munchkins and get them out of your hair. You go give Miss Livvy there her bath and relax, and I'll send Nate up to you when I go." Blaine gave her a one armed hug and sighed. Rachel frowned. "Honey, you look exhausted. Sorry." She said with a small laugh at the no doubt disgruntled look on his face. "That was rude, but it's true." She said with a sheepish smile and Blaine shrugged and grimaced. "No, it's completely accurate; I'm under no illusions about how I look. The truth is I've got three kids who all want different things and have different needs. I haven't slept properly in a week, the house is a mess and I haven't seen Kurt except to sleep at night for the better part of a week because he's so busy at work. I'm trying to be everything to everyone and…"

Blaine took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve the tension and fighting back tears. He didn't want to seem ungrateful. He loved his life and he loved his kids to death but right now all he wanted was to sleep, preferably about eight consecutive hours, and to cuddle with his husband, not necessarily in that order. He was so proud of Kurt and he deserved all the success he was getting, but that didn't mean Blaine wasn't lonely. Kurt wasn't just his husband, he was his best friend. And Blaine missed him, more than he had realised. He knew that tiredness was emphasising everything he was feeling, but that didn't help the fact that at the moment he felt more like an over worked single parent than he ever had. And, it sucked.

"Kurt is finished with the over time tonight though right?" Rachel asked and Blaine nodded. The fortnight of stress and the past week of little to no sleep would finally be coming to an end.

"Whenever he gets home tonight, that's it. Its done and he's officially on vacation for five days." Blaine smiled a bit at that and Rachel reached over and kissed his cheek and Blaine felt no embarrassment about her seeing him vulnerable and upset because they'd all been friends so long, that a bit of tears was nothing at this point. As long as no body parts that were usually covered were on show, they were fine. Blaine shifted Livvy to his other arm, she was tiny, but even so, deadweight was heavy. Rachel kissed him again and pushed him gently toward the stairs. "Go, I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and headed up the stairs. He went into the nursery that was painted a soothing shade of lilac. Olivia was just at the stage where she was getting ready to transition into a bed, but for right now was still in her toddler bed, which was basically a crib where you could lower the sides and they made it so she couldn't fall out. He stripped her down, got a fresh diaper on her, and then put her in her pyjamas. He'd leave bathing her until the morning because that would wake her up and for right now she seemed out for the count.

There was a knock at the door and Rachel poked her head round the door. "I'm going, I've taken my two with me, but Megan didn't want to go. So she's just brushing her teeth and getting into her pj's, Nate's doing the same, and I told them to meet you in your room." Blaine looked at her and she smiled. "Trust me; getting the three of them in the same bed is the easiest thing to do. The younger two will sleep and you can talk to Nate." Blaine nodded, and Rachel grinned. "Plus, Nate can watch the baby and watch a DVD or something while you have a nice relaxing shower that lasts longer than thirty seconds." Blaine nodded, and walked over to Rachel giving her a hug. "You're a life saver. Sorry about the sleepover, I'll take the kids next weekend." Rachel shrugged, and then with a kiss, headed back downstairs, Blaine went back over to Livvy who was asleep but fitfully and kept an ear out for the lock on the front door closing. It was an old door so it was easy to pick up.

He walked through to his room and Megan was lying in her pyjama's in the middle of the bed, looking at a book of animals. "Hey baby, why didn't you want to go sleep over with Eden and Avery?" Megan looked up from her book and not for the first time he was struck by how much she looked like Kurt. She had his chestnut hair, pale skin and those amazing blue eyes. She was generally a happy, content kid, who loved reading and drawing, and she had taken to being a big sister like a duck to water. He laid Livvy down next to her, and Megan snuggled closer to her little sister, and looked up at her dad. "Daddy, I couldn't go." Megan said earnestly. "Livvy's sick, Nate's sad and Papa's at work." Blaine looked at her.

"I know Nate's sad, but Livvy is okay, she's just feeling a bit clingy. That still doesn't explain why you didn't want to go to have a sleepover." Meg rolled her eyes, a move that was so Kurt that Blaine couldn't fight the smile that broke out.

"Who's going to look after you?" She asked quietly, and Blaine felt his heart squeeze, she had such a serious look on her face. His caretaker baby, always worried about everyone else, just like his husband.

"Oh baby, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine. It's my job to look after you, not the other way around." Megan shook her head, looking determined, with a very familiar stubborn look on her face. Megan was the image of her dad, and that pugnacious look on her face meant she had a point to make and wasn't going to take any arguments. Even at four, Megan had the capability to express herself.

"Nope. You need help too. Papa said so. He said I had to help while he was working." Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed, and Megan shuffled over until she was next to him and he stroked her long hair.

"Baby, by 'helping' Papa meant try and not fight with Nate or burn the house down or something. If you'd have wanted to go, I'd have been okay." Blaine said, his voice getting thick from unshed tears. They often said Megan was an old soul, who seemed wiser than her years, and this did nothing to disprove the theory. Meg shrugged, then apparently deeming the conversation over, turned back over to her book and with her other hand gently stroked her hand down Livvy's back. He looked out into the hall but Nate's door was shut.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said and headed down to find out where his eldest was. He knocked on the door and opened it, sticking his head round. "Hey buddy, we were just about to watch a DVD. Grab a pillow and come join us." Nate looked at his dad and sighed and with as much reluctance as possible walked down the hall. He let the kids decide what to watch and after a brief debate it was decided on Mulan. He put it on, and looked at Nate. "I'm going to get changed and go for a shower. Will you guys be okay to watch Livvy until I get back?" They nodded and he leant over and placed a gentle kiss on both their foreheads. "Thanks guys. I'll be quick I promise, if Livvy wakes come get me."

As he walked into the on-suite, he left the door cracked so he could hear the kids and he sat down on the toilet seat for a second while the water heated up and he dropped his head into his hands. The cheerful façade he'd worn all day slipped off his face as he sighed tiredly. As a couple, he and Kurt had been through some tough stuff, including a break up when he was still in high school, Kurt's first year of living in New York, but they'd been together now for almost twenty years and Kurt was still his best friend and the first person he wanted to talk to in any given situation. And this past week has been hard, with no together time and very little sleep and Blaine felt weary right down to his bones. The logical part of him knew that this was a passing mood and he'd be fine, but right now he wasn't happy. He was so tired, his bones ached, the downstairs still looked a mess, and he had the feeling he was coming down with whatever bug Olivia has had over the past few days.

Blaine sighed and stripped off, getting into the shower, groaning as the hot water hit the sore and tired muscles in his back. After spending a luxurious fifteen minutes in the shower, relaxing and relishing in the relative peace, he got out and noticed his pyjamas sat next to the sink. After putting on his pyjama bottoms, but leaving the top, being too hot he walked back into the bedroom. Megan was singing along quietly and Nate looked at him and smiled.

"I figured you'd forgotten about your pyjamas on your way through." He said quietly and Blaine nodded. He got Megan to move up the bed and laid Olivia in her portable crib next to the bed, which they normally used if friends were staying with kids but the past couple of days, she'd been happy to lie in there while Blaine tidied the bedroom, or had a brief nap himself. Blaine situated himself in the middle of the bed, with Nate on one side, and Megan on the other and just felt something in him relax. This was one of the things he'd missed as well; just quiet time with the kids. By the time Mulan finished Olivia was out cold and showed no sign of waking, for the first time in a long time, and Megan had star fished on the other side of the bed and was almost asleep.

He looked down at Nate, who was still awake and who looked more pensive than any nine year old had a right to. "So, Nate, buddy. Do you want to talk to me about what is going on with you?" Nate shifted around on the bed so that he was facing Blaine and Blaine reached over and snagged a blanket, putting it around Nate's shoulders.

"Maya got upset at me, and refused to talk to me. I tried to apologise but she wouldn't listen. Then she ignored me at recess." Nate looked at his dad, and Blaine narrowed his eyes. He knew his kids and there was more to this story. Nate had a pinched look around his eyes, which meant he was trying to hide something. The good thing was that Nate was incapable of lying effectively; he always gave himself away in the end.

"When did you and Maya fight anyway?" Blaine said curiously because the kids had no classes together, so it couldn't have happened during class time.  
"Yesterday at recess, she said I acting dumb because I wanted to go inside and play instead of staying outside so she could talk to Mikey Richards." Blaine raised an eyebrow at the way his son had said the other boy's name.

"And who is Mikey Richards?" Nate shrugged, looking both annoyed and upset.

"He's in the grade above Maya, all the girls like him." Blaine looked at Nate.

"Do you like him?" Nate shook his head.

"He's a jerk. And it's his fault that Maya isn't talking to me." Blaine just nodded, Nate was generally easy going but it could be he felt threatened by a new friendship, after all Nate had been Maya's best friend all their lives.

"Okay, just so you know, not condoning name calling at all, so tell me why is he a jerk?" Nate sighed, and then seemed to clam up looking at his hands, which were twisting and untwisting in his lap. A sure sign he was anxious.

"Hey." Blaine said gently covering Nate's hands with his own and squeezing gently before letting go. "You know you can tell me anything. I won't be upset. What's going on?"

"Mikey said to me that I shouldn't be friends with Maya any more. That I wasn't good enough to be her friend." Blaine frowned at his son, that didn't sound good, and now Nate was visibly getting upset, his face going red. "I told him that wasn't his business, who Maya wanted to be friends with was her decision. Then he said that I shouldn't have any friends, that I was a freak." Blaine frowned, this was getting serious. This sounded dangerously like his baby boy was being bullied.  
"And?" Blaine asked and Nate looked at him and he smiled gently. "Come on buddy, I know there's something you're not telling me. What else did he say?" Blaine tried to keep the tension and anger he felt out of his voice, and then Nate nodded and he went red and couldn't seem to look at Blaine, and Blaine felt a very familiar sinking feeling in his stomach. "Nate." He said firmly and Nate looked at him. "Just tell me, whatever it is; it's just upsetting you keeping it in. It'll be okay in the end." Nate sighed and then seemed to just explode with words.

"He said that it wasn't normal that I had two dads and not a dad and a mom, and that anyone who was friends with him couldn't be friends with me. That I was a freak who had a freaky family." Blaine scooped Nate up and sat back with him, Nate in his lap. Nate laid his head on his Blaine's shoulder with a sigh. "Why are people so mean?" Nate asked quietly and Blaine felt his heart break slightly at the quiet question.

"I don't know buddy." He said gently. "Some people, adults as well as kids, don't know any better, and they don't understand the different kinds of families there are out there. Did Maya hear him say this?" Blaine didn't think he had because when someone she cared about was threatened, Maya took after her parents in an 'attack now, ask questions later' way. Nate shook his head. "No, he waited until she'd gone to talk to someone else." Blaine tilted his head to look at his son. "Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" Nate shrugged.

"You were busy with Olivia." There was no hint of accusation, it was just a quiet statement but Blaine felt a pang of guilt. "I'm never too busy for you, buddy. You know that. Now, we need to talk about the stuff that boy said." Blaine said quietly and Nate shook his head. "No, we don't." Blaine looked at his son, but raised his eyebrows and gestured for him to keep talking. "There is nothing wrong with me, or you and papa. I know we're not freaky, we're a family and we're happy and I love you guys. I don't need a mom; I have two dads who do an awesome job. And I wouldn't want to be friends with someone as mean as Mikey anyway." Blaine hugged his son to his chest, feeling his throat close with emotions, he was so proud of Nate, and he felt his eyes burn with tears.

"You are one hell of a kid, Nathaniel Anderson-Hummel and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. And besides which, you know all about who your parents are. Don't you?" Nate nodded. As soon as he'd been old enough to understand, they'd explained about the surrogacy and how someone had grown Nate in their tummy for Blaine and Kurt. They hadn't known how to bring up the egg donor part of it, so they'd left it out. As far as Nate was concerned, he didn't need a mom, he had his dad and his papa, and if he needed anyone else, he could talk to Rachel or Noah, or Sam or Marley, or any one of his close circle of friends. Although to be honest, if he didn't want to talk to his dad's the most likely person he'd talk to would be Grandpa Burt, Nate's hero.

"So, what we're going to do is, tomorrow, you're going to go see Maya and explain what's going on." Nate looked nervous and Blaine grinned, feeling lighter than he had for a while knowing that Nate had got what was bothering him off of his chest. "Nate, buddy. Maya has been your best friend since the day you were born. She decided you were her baby and that was that. She'll be on your side." Nate shrugged then grinned softly, agreeing with his dad. "And on Monday, me and papa are going to talk to the principle about this." Nate looked up at him.

"Do you hafta?" He asked, sighing and Blaine nodded.

"Sorry buddy. I'm not letting anyone talk to you like that. The school needs to know and Mikey needs to learn there are consequences to his behaviour. Besides which, if he's like this with you, who knows how many other kids he's being mean to." Nate nodded, and then yawned, rubbing his eyes.

Blaine looked at the clock. It was only just after nine, but it had been a long day for everyone. He pulled back the covers and pulled Nate in so he was in front of him, and then Megan in front of her brother. He pulled Meg back so there would be enough room for Kurt when he got home, and turning down the lights to a gentle glow, lay back and relaxed, listening to the slow sounds of his kids breathing as they slept.

He was just drifting off when the bedroom door opening startled him. He lifted his head as Kurt walked into the room, looking exhausted. He grinned when he saw the kids, and then looked right at Blaine, wincing when he noticed his eyes were open.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry." He said quietly, "I didn't mean to wake you." Blaine shook his head, feeling sluggish but happy to see his husband.

"Mmm, no you didn't. I wasn't asleep, just dozing." Kurt walked over to his side of the bed and Blaine tipped his head back as Kurt leant in for a kiss. "Hi." He said with a smile after Kurt stood up straight, then bent over again to look into the crib and stroke light fingers over Olivia's back. He stood up and Blaine caught his hand, kissing his knuckles. "We've missed you." Blaine said quietly and Kurt sighed.

"I've missed you guys too. Believe me; I'd have rather been here with you than stuck talking to harassed, overworked and bitchy people all day. Give me two minutes to wash the grime off and I'll be back." As he spoke, he stripped down and headed into the bathroom and there was the quiet whirr of the shower, then a few minutes later Kurt came back out, grabbing his sleep pants and getting ready for bed. "Normally, I'd scream about not taking care of my skin and skipping my moisturising routine but oh my god I'm so tired." He said with a smile, as he gently got into bed, trying not to disturb the kids. Blaine looked at Kurt and his normally bright smile was wilting around the edges and looking at him, Blaine could see the lines of fatigue around his eyes and mouth. As hard as it had been on Blaine, it was obvious this past week had been equally hard on Kurt.

Over the past twenty years, Kurt hadn't changed. Sure he had a few more wrinkles, and had gained a few pounds, most of them muscle, but he was still the same person he'd fallen in love with all those years ago. The years in between just made Blaine appreciate him more. "I am sorry I left you with so much this week." Kurt said reaching over to grab Blaine's hand, twining their fingers together. Blaine shook his head.

"Don't be silly, you had to do it. The kids understood." Kurt looked at him, biting his lower lip. "And what about you, I know it hasn't been easy for you this week." Blaine shrugged.

"Honey, seventeen years ago, I stood and I promised to stand by you, for better or worse, fashion week or external crisis. Has it been easy? No. Did I ever blame you?" Kurt looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure those weren't the vows, Blaine." Kurt said with a grin and Blaine pretended to be puzzled.

"Hmm, strange, could have sworn that's what they said, anyway, as I was saying." He said with an exaggerated grin and Kurt rolled his eyes with a fond smile. "Yes, it's been difficult at times and I missed you, of course I did. But you have the next five days, as vacation, so we can….." He paused and waggled his eyebrows at his husband just to see him laugh. "Get reacquainted." Kurt nodded and then frowned, and looked down at the kids.  
"How's Olivia doing? Also, Rachel phoned me earlier. Is the crisis averted?" Blaine nodded, and then sighed.

"Olivia's fine, she's over her fever, she was just feeling a bit clingy today. She's been asleep for a few hours now; I think she'll go through the night. And, as for Nate and Maya, it's on its way to being sorted." Kurt looked intrigued, but Blaine held up a finger. "It's a long story, I'll explain it in the morning, you look like you're about to pass out." Kurt nodded, and then Nate snuffled and sat up slightly.

"Papa." He said quietly with a wide beaming smile his greeting no less joyfully for the lack of noise. Blaine lifted a sleepy Nate over to Kurt, and then pulled Megan back against his chest. She slept on, undisturbed, and Nate cuddled into Kurt, with a smile on his face. Kurt carded his hands through his face. "Hey buddy. Is everything okay?" Nate nodded sleepily. "Uh huh, dad sorted it." He said drowsily showing every indication of going back to sleep. Kurt stretched out his other hand and retook Blaine's hand, holding hands over their sleeping children. Blaine felt his eyes getting heavy, and before he knew it, he was dropping into sleep, lulled by the knowledge that his entire family was here, and he had five wonderful days to fill with just him, Kurt and the kids.


End file.
